fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Cold World Tour
The Ice Cold World Tour was a promotional concert tour professionally organized by TimeStrike as a special advertisement for their most ambitious work yet, COLD❄BLOOD. Numerous anonymous individuals from COLD❄BLOOD's music team toured around the world playing rock/metal songs while dressed up in costumes resembling characters from that game. The concert tour began on November 25th, 2021 in Sacramento, California. Though numerous original compositions were performed live by "Cyan Haze", the majority of their setlists focused on popular music. Every performance was professionally recorded and uploaded to timestrike-network.com for fans to watch free of charge. A live album was released based on the performance TimeStrike's associates gave in Seattle, Washington, and was released as "Live... in Seattle". The live album featured several original recordings alongside the Seattle performances, with some of the studio songs being released as singles. Setlist Overview= This setlist represents the songs the band generally used on the tour. This list does not apply to any performance, but instead serves as a general overview of the songs that the band played on the tour. Songs that weren't played at every performance are not seen here. #' ' (original) ...preceded by COLD❄BLOOD's title screen music #' ' (Iron Maiden cover) #' ' (White Zombie cover) #' ' (Avenged Sevenfold cover) #' ' (Pop Evil cover) #' ' (Apocalyptica cover) ...preceded by lead-in instrumental "I-III-V Seed of Chaos" #' ' (Five Finger Death Punch cover) #' ' (Dream Theater cover) #' ' (Nirvana cover) #' ' (Soundgarden cover) #' ' (Marilyn Manson cover) #' ' (Stone Temple Pilots cover) #' ' (Incubus cover) #' ' (original) ...preceded by COLD❄BLOOD's chapter select music #' ' (Mad Season cover) #' ' (Nine Inch Nails cover; Johnny Cash version) #' ' (Blue Öyster Cult cover) #' ' (Beastie Boys cover) #' ' (Seether cover) #' ' (Disturbed cover) #' ' (Papa Roach cover) #' ' (Alice in Chains cover) ...preceded by "Iron Gland" and an excerpt of "Angry Chair" #' ' (Against Me! cover) #' ' (Queen cover) #' ' (original) ...preceded by COLD❄BLOOD's credits music |-| Valentine setlist= This setlist is a legitimate one that was played on May 7th, 2022. It features Valerie Heartgold exclusively on vocals and the setlist played for this "Valentine" show was very different than what was shown on the tour before and after. All songs featured here were given a glitzy pop rock style. #'"Satellite 15... The Final Frontier"' (Iron Maiden cover) #'"Smells Like Teen Spirit"' (Nirvana cover) #'"Seven Nation Army"' (White Stripes cover) #'"Beat It"' (Michael Jackson cover) #'"Barracuda"' (Heart cover) #'"Just Like a Pill"' (P!nk cover) #'"Poker Face"' (Lady Gaga cover) #'"Royals"' (Lorde cover) #'"XO"' (Beyoncé cover) #'"Toxic"' (Britney Spears cover) #'"Bitch"' (Meredith Brooks cover) #'"How to Be a Heartbreaker"' (MARINA cover) #'"Smile"' (Lily Allen cover) #'"DARE"' (Gorillaz cover) #'"Crimson Star"' (original) #'"Girlfriend"' (Avril Lavigne cover) #'"Milkshake"' (Kelis cover) #'"Lady Marmalade"' (Labelle cover) #'"Astronomy"' (Blue Öyster Cult cover) #'"You Know I'm No Good"' (Amy Winehouse cover) #'"Glitter in the Air"' (P!nk cover) #'"Every Rose Has Its Thorn"' (Poison cover) #'"Californication"' (Red Hot Chili Peppers cover) #'"Cold Blood"' (Apocalyptica cover) #'"Brave New World"' (original) ...preceded by COLD❄BLOOD's title screen music Personnel *"Silver" - has lead vocals on almost all songs in the band setlists *"Pierce" - harmonizes with Silver in verses, lead vocals on "Black Hole Sun" *"Vizole" - lead guitar, backing vocalist *"Valerie" - rhythm guitar, lead vocals on her one performance *"Devina" - bass guitar *"Scotch" - drums *"Syinara" - keyboards Trivia *This was initially crafted out of boredom when Athena was thinking of new things to do for COLD❄BLOOD. Category:COLD❄BLOOD